


where did my daddy go?

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Orphanage, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil adopts Tommy, Starvation, Thief Tommy, Tommy steals Wilbur's wallet, Yes that is a reference to their meet up, orphan Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Tommy lives in a shitty orphanage that mistreats him, but he doesn't let his streamer friends know that.One night when Tommy goes to pick-pocket people to earn money, he accidentally steals Wilbur's wallet without realizing it was him. Ofc they realize, and chase Tommy down, and when they finally have him cornered, that's when they realize it's no one other than the one and only TommyInnit, little gremlin raccoon child.// title from 'daddy issues' by the neighbourhood //
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 448





	where did my daddy go?

**Author's Note:**

> god I speed ran writing this in the cursed hours of the night, I want death, so have some angst with a happy ending

Tommy sighed, laying on his bed as he stared up blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was hungry, and unfortunately, he had no food. The orphanage didn't feed him, they couldn't care enough. Normally, you'd think Tommy, being a reputable streamer, would be able to afford groceries even on his own. He could afford food. The problem was that the Mistress of the orphanage took away any food that he bought or came home with. She would occasionally go through his room to find hidden food that he had stashed away like a raccoon preparing for winter. Considering his bedroom consisted of only a bed, a dresser, and his computer set up, there wasn't many places that he could hide food well where it wouldn't be found. When his caretaker found hidden food, there was always punishment to follow. The nasty bruises on his face and torso told the stories themselves. Nowadays, he couldn't be bothered to try to hide food.

His stomach growled. He had no food and no money. He spent the last of his money buying food for himself a few days ago, only for the Mistress to discover it and take it away. He hated it. He hated living here.

Sometimes, he'd dream of what it would be like to have a family that actually cared for him. Someone to love him, and you know, actually feed him. Maybe that was why he found himself growing attached to this little SBI family head canon Wilbur had randomly came up with one day for the SMP. What began as a joke turned into beautiful friendships with strong family bonds laced in the cracks between the pages. It was all just role-play, but the four friends knew better. They all knew they cared for each other like a family.

Tommy loved it when Phil would pull out the Dadza card, teasing them and acting like he was their father. Lecturing them like they were his own kids. Tommy even found himself desperately trying to impress Phil all the time. For example, take his latest stunt in the SMP: "borrowing" diamonds from his father so he could pay Sam to build him a hotel (which he would tell everyone he built himself!). He's a big business man, he would tell them. Even making jokes about paying for Phil's retirement with the money he would earn from the hotel, which made all of them crack up.

Then, there was Wilbur. Hell, the older musician had said many times he saw Tommy as a younger brother, which warmed the teen's heart (but he would never admit that!). Tommy spent so many late nights voice-chatting or streaming with Wilbur. In the SMP, it was adorable how much of a brotherly bond they displayed. Regardless of whether they were in character or not, they were always bickering and arguing playfully. Like when Tommy stole Wilbur's diamond blocks and decorated Pogtopia with them. He never actually cared about the decoration part, he just enjoyed doing it because it got a reaction out of Wilbur. 

Finally, Techno. He definitely looked at Techno like an older brother too. Hell, the man was his idol for the longest time before he started streaming with him. A protective, older brother was what Techno was to him. He followed the man around like a little lost puppy, and getting so hyped for any interaction with the man on the SMP. He was almost sad when his character betrayed Techno - he knew of course, it was role-play and he could play Minecraft with Techno whenever he wanted, but their two characters just had such a good dynamic and he would miss it. 

Speaking of the trio, he forgot up until this point that they had actually planned a meet-up this weekend in Brighton. Conveniently, the city where he lived currently. He begged a few times to be allowed on the trip, and Wilbur kept denying his requests, likely because he was young and they were all adults. Then Wilbur had offered he would let him come if "Father-Innit" came along too.

Tommy's heart had sank when he heard those words. Of course, all his online friends didn't know about his living situation. Hell, even Tubbo didn't know. In an attempt to seem like he was normal and had parents, Tommy had made them up. He couldn't tell them he was an orphan. What would they think? Techno said he hated orphans, and although he knew it was a joke, it still hurt. So he made up mother and father-innit. He would usually refer to the Mistress as "mother-innit", explaining to his friends that mother-innit was requesting that he load the dishes, set the table, or something else. Meanwhile, father-innit was completely made up, though sometimes Tommy found himself imagining father-innit as Phil.

Tommy gave up hope on being allowed to go to the meet-up. He had no father, and he couldn't just tell them that. So he just shook his head, sighing before replying "No can do, big man. I'm independent! I don't need no father to watch over me."

Another growl from his stomach pulled Tommy back to the present and out of his fairy-tale daydreams. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall, noting to himself that it was 11 pm. Pick-pocketing people at this hour was fairly easy, as he was under the cover of night. His attempts usually were successful. Key word, usually. So if he could at least manage to pull together a few dollars, he would be able to buy a thing of bread or something. He'd just have to eat it before returning home. If he were quick about it, his Mistress would never even know he was gone. She usually went to sleep early, but Tommy liked to play it safe just in case. 

Here goes nothing.

He dragged himself out of his bed, pulling on an old, dirty windbreaker which had a few holes here and there. Didn't really stop the cold from getting through, but it was better than nothing. He made sure to lock his bedroom door, opening up his window and hopping through it. He closed the window almost all the way, leaving it slightly open so he could get back inside when he came home. 

Shivering and pulling the thin coat tighter around his scrawny frame, the teen set off into the night, quickly scurrying away from the orphanage to avoid being seen from any of the windows. There were lots of kids there who bullied him and wouldn't even hesitate to rat him out. Once he turned the corner of the abandoned street, he slowed down to a normal walking pace. 

After walking down deserted streets for about 10 minutes, Tommy finally reached Brighton Pier. He was usually lucky here, despite it being 11 pm at night, the area was densely populated with a few people walking around, chatting or admiring the stars. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he pulled up his hood, doing his best to not draw attention to himself as he shrank into the fabric, shivering. 

He picked out three people sitting beside each other on a bench by the edge of the pier, staring off into the sea. They spoke softly to each other, occasionally letting out a laugh. Tommy couldn't quite hear what they were talking about from this distance. Despite the dim-lighting, Tommy was able to pick out the sight of a wallet sticking out of one their pockets, who sat on the edge of the bench. The man looked to be tall and thin and a brunette. An easy grab, right?

He avoided looking at the group directly as he casually walked up behind them, holding his breath and keeping his eyes transfixed on the ground. He paid no attention to their conversation, and when he was close enough, he reached out, fingers easily grasping the wallet and pulling it. It made a soft jingly noise from some charms attached to it or some shit, and Tommy could swear he felt his heart stop. Knowing his cover was blown, he clutched the wallet and spun around, taking off into a run. The angry shout that he heard from behind him confirmed that the males had indeed noticed him. 

He took a few more strides, deciding to throw a quick glance over his shoulder. Oh god- they were chasing him. One clearly lagging behind the others, with one of them easily taking the lead and running straight at him. Fear pulsed through his veins. Fuck. People usually didn't chase him. He weaved in-between people wandering around, taking a few turns, trying to throw off the group but it seemed they were persistent. Tommy even considered jumping off the pier into the water to escape, though he was quickly reminded about how cold the water would be when a chill from the wind swept through him, and decided against it. A cold was the last thing he needed right now. 

He could hear shouts coming from behind him, but Tommy was too focused on fleeing, wallet in hand, to care or think about them. He made it to the street, and fled down the poorly-lit street, quickly turning into an alleyway to hide. He believed he got away, so he leaned against the cold wall tiredly, opening up the wallet with shaky hands. It looked normal, at first. Not much cash, unfortunately, only cards. Tommy knew better than to try to use someone else's card in the store, they likely would have it locked before he'd have a chance anyway.

Curiosity got the best of him when he spotted a driver's license. He pulled it out, peering down at the card, squinting in the dark. 

For the second time, when reading the information on it, his heart nearly stopped. 

He read the name, comparing it to the photo once. Twice. Three times.

_**Wilbur Soot** _

God, no. He did not just fucking steal WILBUR'S WALLET of all people- his hands trembled, fear coursing through him. Wilbur would be so mad. What would he tell him?

"There you are, you little brat." Tommy heard a familiar, monotone voice from behind him. His eyes widened and before he could react, the taller man grabbed the back of his jacket, yanking him backwards. The teen lost his footing, toppling over and landing on his back with a wince. That would bruise later, and likely add to the other purple-blue coloured blemishes on his skin.

"Alright kid, hand it over- Tommy?!" another voice asked, shock coursing through them. Tommy slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the three males stood above him, peering down. Wilbur, who looked a little less than impressed, Techno who looked simply like he couldn't comprehend the situation, and Phil, who looked just so lost. All of them shared the same hint of confusion on their faces.

Tommy forced out a nervous laugh, still clutching the wallet tightly in his hands as he laid on the ground on his back. He sent them an uneasy smile, murmuring a soft "haha, hi guys..." as he sat up quickly, scrambling backwards, away from them. He felt his back hit the wall. 

"Why did you steal my wallet? Is this some kind of joke? Nevermind- Jesus, Tommy, you look like shit." Wilbur asked, hands placed on his hips disapprovingly.

"It's late, aren't your parents wondering where you are?" Phil inputted, concern in his voice. The mention of parents stung Tommy terribly.

Techno remained silent for a few extra moments, staring down at him with a mixture of worry and confusion on his face. "You're lucky, shit, I almost kicked you down." he snorted. 'Wouldn't be the first time.' Tommy bitterly thought to himself.

The three stood in a semi-circle around him, pretty much boxing him in and preventing him from leaving. It took Tommy a minute to realize he was still holding the wallet. Ah, that's probably what they wanted. He hastily shoved the card back into its slot, looking away in shame as he shoved the wallet back into Wilbur's hands. He hugged his knees, refusing to meet any of their gazes. This was definitely not a good in-person first impression. 

"I- uh- Didn't realize it was you- sorry-" he muttered, hugging his knees tighter as tears threatened to leak down his cheeks. He coughed, trying to put on a false sense of confidence. "I... I have my ways of making money! I'm a big man!" he quipped, though his voice was soft, cracking halfway through.

Someone kneeled down on the ground in front of him. It took him a moment to realize it was Phil. The older man gently pulled his hood off, his hands moving to the sides of Tommy's face, peering into his bright blue eyes for a moment before scanning the rest of his face. He felt the man gently turn his head, lifting his skin without a word, and he felt the other's fingers run over top of the nasty bruise on the side and bottom of his jaw. Tommy winced, the bruise still feeling sore and tender. 

Phil let go, allowing him to drop his head back down, momentarily meeting the other's eyes again for a second. That quick glance, seeing Phil's eyes filled with so much concern and worry, was what pushed Tommy past the breaking point. He sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, and Phil didn't hesitate to pull him into a tight hug. Techno and Wilbur must have noticed the way Tommy winced again when Phil hugged him, as they sent an uneasy glance at each other.

"If you need money, let us know, okay? You don't have to pick-pocket. That's dangerous." Phil lectured softly, rubbing his back. Tommy merely sniffled, guiltily looking away.

"I know you would... I just didn't want to waste your money on me." he whispered, looking at the ground.

"You're never a burden, Tommy. We'd gladly help you out." Wilbur inputted with a sad smile. 

"...Let's get you home, Tommy. Your parents are probably worried sick." Techno suggested, and Phil nodded, agreeing. A well formed in Tommy's throat, and he found he was unable to argue. 

Phil stood up, pulling Tommy to his feet by his arms. If the oldest noticed how underweight he felt, or how skinny he felt in his arms when he hugged him, he didn't say anything. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Tommy was led out of the alley with Phil's arm around his shoulders. Wilbur and Techno followed them to Phil's car, where Phil and Wilbur got into the front while him and Techno sat in the back. 

"What's your address?" Phil asked, pulling out his phone to look it up. 

"Uhm, you can drop me off at XXXX street. I can walk the rest of the way." Tommy pressed, desperately trying to avoid being dropped off right at the orphanage.

"Nevermind that, it's late and I want to make sure you get in safe." Phil replied, leaving no room for arguing. 

Tommy sighed, giving in and telling the man the address of the orphanage. He plugged it into his phone, and they started driving. Just a few minutes. 

At some point, Tommy noticed that Techno had a bagel in his lap, and he appeared to not be eating it. He didn't want to ask- but he would occasionally send a desperate glance over at the bagel every so often, not being too subtle at all.

Techno noticed, glancing down at the bagel. "Oh. Uh, do you want it?" he questioned gingerly, picking it up and offering it to Tommy. 

Tommy hesitated, before nodding. He was too hungry to refuse. He accepted the bagel, murmuring a quiet "thank you" as he began to dig into the bagel, nearly ravenously. The other three in the vehicle definitely did not miss the action.

Phil was worried for the boy, there was definitely something going on that they didn't know about. 

His concern grew a lot more when they pulled up to the given address. The only building on this short street was a semi-large house, a sign displayed outside reading "Brighton Orphanage".

Tommy was unusually silent, not meeting any of their gazes guiltily.

He unbuckled his seat belt, and went to move forward to get out of the car before he was suddenly stopped by Techno grabbing his arm. He involuntarily flinched from the surprise contact, skittish eyes briefly flickering up to look at Techno, silently looking at him.

"...You live... here? What about your parents?" Techno asked softly.

Tommy was silent for a few long seconds. No sense lying to them now.

"Mother and father-innit were never real." was all he said, pulling his arm out of Techno's grip as he opened the car door. "I've lived here my whole life. In this shitty orphanage where no one likes me." he scoffed, stepping out of the car. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away with his sleeve. Tonight wasn't supposed to go like this. 

"Tommy- Wait!" Phil added, rolling down his window to speak to the teen, but he was ignored. 

"Sorry. I have to go inside. Before the Mistress notices I'm gone- I'm in trouble if she has." he murmured dryly, ignoring his friends calls to come back as he went around the side of the house, pushing open his window and climbing back inside. He shut the window, pulling the curtains shut. He collapsed into his bed, and cried himself to sleep.

They would look at him differently now. He was just some poor kid without parents to them now.

He fell asleep fully convinced they hated him and wouldn't talk to him ever again.

So, you would imagine his surprise when he was called down to the front desk, where he saw Phil standing there, a gentle smile on his face when he saw Tommy. 

"What are you doing?!" Tommy asked, glaring at him.

"Adopting you." Phil replied casually, signing his name on a paper in a few places.

"W-Wh- Adopting?" he uttered in shock, staring at the older man in front of him in surprise. 

"Yes! You're coming to live with me and Kristin, son." Phil laughed. Tommy was so overwhelmed with his emotions that all he could think to do was hug his friend- no - father? really tight, crying into his shirt. He didn't let go until Phil had finished signing all the papers.

"Let's go pack up your room, Tommy. We're going home." Phil told him, ruffling his hair. Tommy laughed- he couldn't believe this- sniffling and wiping his tears from his eyes as he led Phil to his bedroom.


End file.
